


Summer Luvin'

by LemonCatt



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Crushes, F/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCatt/pseuds/LemonCatt
Summary: After graduating from Skool, you got yourself a nice apartment and a part-time job and the craziness of high school has faded into boring adulthood. However, this all changes when an old friend shows up at your door asking for help with a very peculiar situation.





	Summer Luvin'

It’s been over a year since you had graduated from Skool and summer was starting again. Since graduation, you’d gotten a nice part-time job at the local fast-food restaurant, MacMeaties, and even got your own apartment. All the craziness of HS has finally faded into boring adulthood.

You hadn’t even seen your old school friends since graduation. Every so often you catch yourself wondering what they might be up to although to be fair you don’t even want to know. For all you know, your friend Dib has his own ghost hunting agency or something. You found yourself chucking at this idea as you flipped the burger you were grilling. 

You hadn’t even spoken to Dib since graduation. Not that you were very close in school. You sat with him and his sister, Gaz, at lunch and had a few classes together but the two of you never hung out. Honestly, he probably doesn’t even live in town anymore. His dad was some super famous scientist or something so they probably moved someplace nicer.

Zim on the other hand, you never really spoke to. He was loud and obnoxious and quite frankly he really got on your nerves for most of high school. You usually tried to avoid him but somehow Dib was always getting you involved with his shenanigans. But he wasn’t all that bad. Neither was Dib.

“Hey, (Y/N), whatcha thinking about?” Your coworker asked you as she tossed another frozen patty on the grill. 

Lin was really the only person who you talked to at work and the only person close to having the title of “friend” at your shitty job. The two of you shared all sorts of gossip during your shifts. 

“Eh not much. Just wondering what the kids from my class are doing these days.” You yawned and placed the now grilled patty onto a bun and slid it across the table to Lin as she assembled the burger. 

“Yeah most of them moved out of town. Too much weird shit going on here I guess.” Lin squeezed the ketchup bottle a little too hard and ketchup splattered all over the counter, “shit!” 

“Klutz…” 

“Shut up!” 

You chuckled as you dodged the incoming ketchup bottle. Now that she mentioned it, a lot of weird shit had gone down during the time you were in school. Mostly with Dib and Zim at the epicenter. Maybe Zim was an alien. You chuckled again, no way there was an alien in my graduating class, you thought. 

When your shift finally ended you wished Lin a good night and headed home. Nearing your apartment however you noticed a shadowy figure lurking by your front door. 

“Oh I am not getting robbed right now,” you mumbled to yourself.

You crouched down behind a fire hydrant and observed the figure. They didn’t look like they were trying to break in. You slipped your keys in between your fingers as a makeshift weapon and walked slowly towards your front door. 

“Hey!” You called to the figure, “if your trying to rob me don’t bother, I’m broke as hell.” 

The figure turned to you in surprise.

“R-rob you?” You heard a familiar voice say. “No, I was just seeing if you were home…”

You recognized the voice immediately.

“Dib?” 

“Hi, (Y/N), it’s been a while, huh?” Dib chuckled nervously.

It had been so long since you’d seen him. His hair had grown longer, a long zig-zagged piece of hair hanging in his face while the rest framed his face in short shaggy strands. He was wearing the same kind of black trench coat and round glasses he always wore in school with a blue t-shirt tucked into black jeans. He looked tired and like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. In a strange way, he looked fairly handsome. You stared at him for a moment and reminisced before snapping back to the present.

You frowned. “What do you want? It’s 8 o’clock at night?” 

“I just um… I really need your help with something… some research…?” he seemed uneasy. It had been so long since your last seen him and now he needs help with research? 

“Dib, what aren’t you telling me? What is this about?”

“I-it’s about… Zim…”

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed, “really? You’re still not over that?”

“No, (Y/N), you don’t understand! I’ve been monitor-“

You cut him off, “monitoring? You mean stalking, Dib!”

“It’s not like that! He really is an alien! Look at this!” He pulled a photo out of his pocket and shoved it into your hands. It was a photo of Zim but something was different. He had pink pupil-less eyes and… antenna? This can’t be real, right? 

“Nice photoshop, Dib…” you handed him the picture. 

“(Y/N)! You know I wouldn’t bother you out of the blue like this if it wasn’t serious!”

He had a point. 

“Alright,” you sighed, “what do you need?”

“Oh thank you, (Y/N), this really means a lot… can I come inside?” 

You opened the door and the two of you entered your apartment. You sat down across from each other at the table and he started hurriedly typing things on his laptop. 

“Here!” He slid the computer over to you and on the screen you saw a video feed from the inside of what you assume to be Zim’s house, his kitchen to be exact. Why is there a toilet in his kitchen?

“Oh my god is this live? That’s so creepy, dude,” you snickered as you watched the footage.

“Yeah, it’s live, just watch it.” Dib moved to stand behind you so he could watch the screen.

After a few minutes of zoning out, you saw movement. A section of the floor opened up and Zim rose into the kitchen on some sort of elevator platform. He looked the same as he did in the photo Dib had showed you.

“Holy shit he is an alien! Oh my god I’m so sorry I never believed-“

Dib shushed you, “keep watching.”

Your turned your attention back to Zim, he seemed almost frantic. He was sweating, pacing and looked to be in great discomfort. 

“He hasn’t left his house in days…” Dib mentioned. 

“Is there something wrong with him? Alien flu?” 

“I don’t think so… from what I’ve learned researching the subject it seems to be…” he hesitated.

“What?”

“It seems to be some sort of… alien … heat…”

You didn’t react and he could sense your confusion so he continued. 

”It’s like what animals go into during mating season…”

“Ew!” You slammed the laptop shut.

“Yeah I know…” he was getting quiet. Too quiet for your liking.

“May I ask why you’re telling me, a female, about your horny alien predicament?” You cocked an eyebrow.

Dib started sweating and stuttering, “well I did say I n-needed help with… research.”

“Is that so! I really don’t want to be involved in your weird fetish shit,” You stood up and stared him down. He seemed to shrink into himself, his face was redder than you’ve ever seen someone get.

“I was just thinking maybe you could get some information from him while he’s in such a… vulnerable state?” He smiled nervously.

“You’re so fucking creepy, dude.” 

He composed himself a bit and put a hand on your shoulder. 

“Listen,” he started, “I’m not asking you to do anything with him or even go anywhere past his front door. I just think you could use your, uh, feminine influence to get him to talk.”

“And what do I get out of helping you with your stalking?” You pushed his hand off your shoulder.

“I could buy you a pizza?” He smiled hopefully. “For a month! Whenever u want it.”

You sighed again. You seem to do that a lot while talking to Dib.

“Sure whatever.” 

Dibs face lit up and he pulled you into a bear hug. You could smell his cologne.

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how important this is! You’re helping to save the planet, (Y/N)!” He squeezed you tighter before letting you go. You could tell he was excited.

“Okay okay! I get he’s an alien but you’re still creepy.” You smiled and laughed as you handed him his laptop. “I guess I’ll go talk to him tomorrow.”

”Yeah, ” he smiled, ”I can go with you if you want. I can hang back in the shadows and make sure your ok and stuff.”

”I’m pretty sure I can handle myself, ” you jokingly flexed your almost nonexistent muscles.”

”oh yeah totally, ” he laughed, ”but seriously, are you sure?”

”Since when do you worry about me, Dib?” you pinched his cheek playfully.

He started blushing, ”Hey, cut that out! I just… you know…” he trailed off. 

”Alright alright, ” you sat back down at your kitchen table, ”let’s just get pizza.”

”Hey, I only said I’d buy you pizza if you went through with this!” He sat down and crossed his arms, feigning anger.

”and I only said I’d do it if you bought me pizza!” you leaned across the table and glared at him. The two of you just glared at each other for a moment, each trying to keep a straight face and finally, Dib caved.

“Fiiiiine. You win.” He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. 

You took this moment to study him. The way he sat. The way his jeans hugged his thighs. He must’ve been working out since high school because his arms looked thicker than they had before. You wanted to be in his arms. For him to hold you. But most of all, you wanted those pants off.

You stood up from your own seat and walked over to plant a small kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks, hon.” You said nonchalantly as you passed him and walked into the living room. His face went beet red as he almost fell out of his chair scrambling to follow you. 

“Uh um… w-what uh, what kind of pizza should I order?” He stuttered as he took a seat on the couch next to you. 

“I dunno… pepperoni?” You turned to him as you said this, noticing how flustered he had become. He had his hand over his mouth and was staring at you wide-eyed. He looked adorable and you couldn’t help yourself but toy with him more. Immediately, he turned away and pulled out his phone.

You turned on the TV and channel surfed for a while as he ordered the pizza. He hung up the phone and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind you. He was fidgety, changing his position fairly often. Noticing this, you moved closer to him so that his arm was around you.

“Sorry, I’m kind of cold,” you lied.

“Oh, here,” he muttered pulling you into him. 

You rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. You could feel his body stiffen. 

“So, Dib,” you started, “what have you been up to lately, besides stalking of course.”

He laughed, trying to remove the tension, “Uh, nothing really. Just helping dad out.”

“Pfft really?” you weren’t all that surprised really, “You don’t hang out with anyone? No parties, no girls?”

“Haha, no not really. Still haven’t had a girlfriend either. Please don’t laugh at me, Gaz does that enough already.” There’s a dusting of pink on his cheeks. His laugh is pretty cute.

“That’s not so bad. I haven’t had a boyfriend since high school, just a few flings that didn’t really mean anything.” Dib cringed as you spoke of your ex-boyfriend.

He groaned, “don’t remind me of Torque Smackey. That guy was a total douche.”

“Tell me about it,” you grumbled, “I don’t even know why I ended up with him. To be fair he was the only guy who liked me back then.” 

“What? No way, I li-” he slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized his near slip-up.

You turned to look at him, a smirk spreading across your face, “you liked me in high school?” 

He pushed your face away with his hand, “Don’t look at me like that,” he chuckled uncomfortably.

You gasped dramatically and grabbed his hand, “You did!”

He continued playfully shoving you, “yeah yeah, and in middle school too, don’t forget to roast me about that!”

You giggled, “oh my god! No way!” he shoved you back onto the couch as you pushed his stomach with your feet.

He loosely pinned your wrists above your head with one hand and attempted to control your legs with the other. 

“Stop kicking me, asshole,” he laughed.

In one quick movement, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him into you. He let go of your wrists to hold himself up and you pushed him off the couch onto the floor where you pinned his hands above his head, sitting on his stomach. 

“I win!” you exclaimed victoriously. You felt Dib relax under you as he accepted defeat.

“Fuck…” he uttered breathily as he regained his composure. 

You didn’t let him up immediately. Instead, you leaned in close to his face so your lips were centimeters away from his.

“Do you still have a crush on me, Dibble?” your voice was barely a whisper. 

You pulled away to take in his expression. His lips were parted slightly, eyes wide and face red. His hair had been mussed a bit from wrestling with you. His glasses were somewhere on the floor. Adorable. You let go of his wrists and stood up but he just stayed laying on the floor in total shock. 

“Hey, get up, dork. I’m just messing with you,” you passed him his glasses. He put them on and sat up, reached for you, giving you a look that asked you to help him up.

You grabbed his hand and he pulled you to the floor, pinning you in the same position you had him in. The blush had left his face for the most part save for some red across his nose and cheeks. Before you realized what was going on, he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was needy. He pulled away and now it was your turn to be in shock.

“You bitch,” he laughed as he released your wrists, moving his hands to either side of your head. He laughed again but more at himself this time, “You know, I really thought I was over you.”

“You better not be,” you laughed with him, “you got hot after high school!”

“Shut the fuck up!” He chuckled and squeezed your face. 

He sat up and you slid out from under him and tackled him to the ground.

“Oh, come on, Dibble,” you teased, “make out with me a little!”

“Shut up, stop calling me that,” he flipped the two of you over again.

He takes the opportunity to bury his face in your neck, nipping at your sensitive skin. You gasped as his mouth moves to your throat then to your lips. The kiss was passionate. Your hand instinctively went to his hair as you held his face to yours. Your lips parted, allowing him access to the rest of your mouth. Your tongues wrapped around each other as they battled for dominance in your mouths. 

As you kissed, one of his hands toyed with the hem of your shirt and lightly brushed against your abdomen, making you shiver underneath him. He slid his hand up your shirt, giving your breast a gentle squeeze through your bra. You moaned into his mouth as he palmed your chest. He absolutely loved your reaction but he didn’t want to give you too much. You had been teasing him and now it was his turn. He removed his hand from your shirt and held your face.

Dib gave you a few soft pecks on the lips before he stood up, leaving you breathless.

“Is that what you wanted?” he smirked as he helped you to your feet.

You looked him over as he took his jacket off and draped it over the arm of the couch. 

“You gonna take the rest off too, Membrane?” 

He looked over his shoulder at you smirking, “Listen, as much as making out with you has been a dream of mine since I was 13, let’s save this until after the pizza gets here.”

“Oh shit the pizza…”


End file.
